In recent years, semiconductor devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been developed.
One of known liquid crystal display devices is a liquid crystal display device employing a driving method in which a plurality of pixel circuits are provided in rows and columns and in which the polarity of the potential of one of a pair of electrodes in each liquid crystal element and the polarity of the potential of the other electrode are inverted evey frame period on a row-by-row basis (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Employing the driving method can reduce driving voltage of a signal line driver circuit provided in a liquid crystal display device while preventing burn-in of a display image due to liquid crystal elements.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which the potentials of a plurality of common signal lines are controlled with a signal line driver circuit such as a common signal line driver circuit so that the potential of the other of the pair of electrodes of each liquid crystal element is inverted every frame period.
The signal line driver circuit shown in Patent Document 1 is provided with a shift register and a plurality of circuits including a latch unit and a buffer unit. In the signal line driver circuit shown in Patent Document 1, the buffer unit outputs, as a common signal, a signal the potential of which is controlled in accordance with data stored in the latch unit.